This disclosure is directed to an insert which is an advance over well known tungsten carbide inserts used here before. The insert of the present disclosure utilizes a tungsten carbide (or WC) body. This adherent body is made from a shaped and molded mass of tungsten carbide particles which are held together by a cobalt based metal alloy binder. The cobalt based alloy is distributed throughout the body. It adheres to and forms a bond with the tungsten carbide particles distributed evenly throughout the body. This enables the construction and fabrication of a solid, rugged, long life wear part. It can take substantial impact and is able to resist wear readily. The shock impact is handled well by this device. One well known problem of tungsten carbide inserts however is that they wear on the face which makes contact with moving parts. More importantly, such faces have been protected in the past by the incorporation of a wear layer. One technique has been the incorporation of a cap which has been polycrystalline diamond compact (or PDC) material. This unitary body has been adhesively joined typically by a braze layer or other techniques. That has met with real success. There are however some limitations to the use of that two component system. There is the serious tendency of shearing at the interface. This interface is normally the braze area. The interface is susceptible to one set of shear forces which are formed across that interface region merely by the fabrication of the product. Fabrication involves construction of the insert using the cast tungsten carbide body with an integrally formed or later attached cap after separate manufacture. In all instances, there are difficulties arising from the stress in the braze bond plane.